Jessie and The Doctor
by Waiting for my Doctor
Summary: Jessie was going to start college soon, she wanted to spend her last summer with her grandma and mother in a village, she loved the quiet and peaceful life; until a man with a blue box entered her life and gave her an exciting adventure she'll never forget.
1. Introduction

Don't you ever wish for an exciting summer every year?

Like one where you go out with your friends and have a good time?

Well I used to be one of these people, I used to wish for exciting summers and boy did I enjoy those!

Until I decided that my last summer before college I wanted a boring one.

I didn't want anything special to happen in it. I just wanted to spend lazy summers doing nothing, kind of recharge my energy for college, so my wish was granted; I got a boring summer.

I spent my summer in a village far away from any human contact [I kid, we had neighbors but it just sounded better like that]

I was living a normal life, at first I spent my days with my cute neighbor Johnny and we had good times picking fruits from the field and counting stars till he had to go to the city for a few weeks.

I spent my days alone reading and harvesting with my grandma and mother.

We had a lot of quality time and nice days.

Of course that all changed when I met the strange man with the bowtie.


	2. Chapter 1

It was night time when I left the house for a walk.

I just had another argument with my mother about college, She didn't want me to move to another city all by myself to study. My mother has always been over protective of me, worrying about me all the time.

I couldn't take it anymore and had to tell her that I am 18 now and I am capable of doing things on my own.

Mother bought none of that, so I decided to talk a walk to calm down a bit. I was walking the familiar streets as I always did looking up at the sky occasionally to take a glimpse at the stars.

I always dreamed of the stars, that's why I choose to study Astronomy. I got tired after walking for some time so I decided to stop at a small grocery shop to get myself a water bottle.

I walked inside to find myself facing the strangest person ever doing some weird gestures to the shopkeeper. He had brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a rose colored shirt, braces that hold your trousers up, a tweed jacket, a bowtie, and black lace-up boots. Even though he dressed strangely I had to admit he was good looking.

I noticed that I had been staring at the strange man for a long time so I put my head down and walked inside. I got a bottle of water and some Red Vines then stood behind the strange man staring at him

'He is tall' was all I could think about.

"Listen, buddy, we don't sell Fezzes here so please leave" The shopkeeper said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What about fish fingers? do you have any?" The strange man asked.

"Yeah they are found in the back of the store" The shopkeeper sighed in relief.

The strange man turned around and looked at me for a second studying my face.

"What year is it?" He asked.

I raised one eyebrow, is he joking around? Well I can't be impolite and not reply so I told him it is 2012

"Ohh, good" He took another glance at me then went to the back of the shop.

"Mad that man is" The shop keeper told me as he took my money "He was asking me if I saw his time machine"


	3. Chapter 2

The sun came on my face in the morning and I tried to cover my face with a pillow and sleep till eternity but my grandmother had other plans for me. She came into my room and started going on about how it is 6:00 a.m that I am becoming a lazy person and how when she was my age she rose before dawn to finish her chores.

Don't get me wrong I love my grandma to bits.

I don't like waking up early, I am more of a night person.

I got up and rubbed the sleep off my eyes, got dressed and brushed my Auburn hair long hair. I like my hair color it's the same color as my mom's, I looked a lot like my mother when she was my age. We both have the same Auburn wavy hair and green eyes.

I went down the apple field and started picking some apples, I got bored after awhile so I decided to sit under one big tree and take a nap.

I closed my eyes and was about to doze off when I heard the weirdest voice ever, like a loud wooshie woop sound. I opened my eyes and saw nothing to might have cause the noise, I looked around for awhile and saw the strange man from the grocery store limping around with his face covered in black and his clothes ripped.

I got up and walked towards him to help him.

But he is insane, what if he wants to kidnap you? I thought.

Nah, he looks harmless.

BUT WHAT IF..

Even though my conscience was warning me I didn't stop. I walked towards the strange man.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked

"Oh, I am brilliant!" The strange man replied.

"But your clothes and your face...I heard a voice and I thought you got hurt..." I said.

"Oh the voice? Don't worry about it" The strange man said, "May I use your bathroom? I need to wash up"

"Sure" I led him to our house. The strange man didn't say a word as we walked inside, he even knew where the bathroom was!

I went into the kitchen and got a cold drink for the strange man, it just seemed right to do so. Whatever happened to him it didn't frightened him at all.

The strange man came out of the bathroom and I offered him the drink. He smiled and drank it then seated himself on our couch.

"I'm The Doctor" He said.

"What kind of Doctor?" I asked

"My name is The Doctor" He smiled and then sipped from his glass.

"Jessie" I said and The Doctor nodded.

I was studying The Doctor for awhile, he seemed like a completely normal bloke except for his weird fashion sense.

I was never curious about any person before but I decided I couldn't hold it in anymore

"Is it true you lost your time machine?"

The Doctor stared at me for along time before he replied "I am guessing the shopkeeper told you that"

I nodded.

"I was losing it yesterday and I was saying all sort of things" He smiles at me and I smiled back.

"Too bad, I would have liked to try time travel" I laughed a bit and The Doctor's eyes widened and then grinned.

"I thank you for your hospitality but I have to go back to my TA...Ta...Ta..emm..nevermind" He said really fast and looked around. I eyed him suspiciously before I led him to the door again.

"It was nice having your company" I smiled and he shook my hand and then kissed both of my cheeks then left.

Strange man indeed


	4. Chapter 3

I swear I am losing it.

I've been hearing the wooshie sound everywhere!

Whenever I turn around I see nothing at all! IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

I need to calm down, a lot of people hear voices, it doesn't mean you are insane.

It means I am tired and need to get some sleep. Yes, that's it. I need sleep.

I was walking back home and decided to take a different road to our house, I wanted to have an adventure by taking the road less traveled!

The road was a bit strange for me. It had a line of trees on both sides of the road. There were few streetlights so you wouldn't be able to see quite well at night. The sun was setting and I shivered a bit and walked a bit faster.

I was thinking about The Doctor. I don't know why but there is something about him that makes you feel safe, and another thing that makes you go WHAT THE HELL.

I think that's what makes him perfect.

Okay, I am definitively not crushing on him. Nope, nope.

I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the two men walking really close behind me. One of them came close to my ear and whispered "Hello there, pretty" and at the same time the other man grabbed my arm tightly.

I froze and cursed.

"What are you doing all alone in this empty road" One of the men , about 20 years old said. His mouth so close to my face I could smell his breathe.

"Yuck! Your breathe stinks!" was the only thing I managed to say.

I also pissed off that man.

I always makes things better, don't you think?

His friend held my shoulder and pushed me towards a tree putting his hand over my mouth.

"Now this will be really quick-" he couldn't continue because I kicked him where it hurts.

Yepp, I am that tough.

"YOU BLOODY LITTLE-" He screamed and his friend tried to grab me but before he could I made a run for it.

I did what all heroes do in movies and T.V shows.

I screamed like a girl.

Well not all heroes do that...well not heroes...just normal people who want to live.

I kept on screaming and running so fast I couldn't hear a thing.

I can see the end of the road.

Almost there...CRASH!

I ran into something and it hurt my face!

Oh God, it hurt my face so bad!

What hell my nose is bleeding.

There was nothing in front of me a few seconds ago!

I backed away a bit and saw it was a large blue box. I didn't even look again and ran by it's side when I crashed again into something hard.

"Bloody hell, today is not my day" I said as I grabbed my nose.

"Jessie!" A voice said.

I looked to my side to find The Doctor standing by the door of the blue box I crashed into.

"Help me, please" I was losing hope and the two men are so close behind me.

The Doctor took one look at the road and nodded. He walked outside and stood in front of two men.

"You two! I heard what you did to my girl" The Doctor said.

He called me his girl. I said a bit dazed then snapped out of it.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" One of them said challenging.

The Doctor pulled out from his jacket pocket a...screwdriver and pointed it at the two men.

Right, I forgot The Doctor is quite mad.

The two men started laughing and one of them said "Oh yeah? What are you going to do with that?"

The Doctor pressed the screwdriver and every lamp in the street exploded and the cars nearby started making loud noises.

The two men looked at each other confused "What-"

"If I can control all of those devices with one button without moving, can you guess what I am capable of?" The Doctor stared at them threateningly

"Come on man, she is not worth it" One of the men said and they both ran away.

The Doctor looked at me and smiled when he saw my jaw hanging open.

"I think you are safe now, would you like me to take you home?" He said and I nodded without saying anything.

* * *

_Hello! Thank you for reading this fanfiction :)! _

_I would like to mention The 11th Doctor hasn't met River song yet._

_and I am not sure the screwdriver can do what it did but let's assume it can, thank you again for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

It has been a week since my last encounter with The Doctor and I was getting really bored in what I was doing. Everyday it was the same thing; wake up, work in the field, take a walk [while carrying a pocket knife just in case], then watching the stars. We got news from Johnny's mom that they will spend more time in the city since his uncle is sick.

I was sitting on the roof of our house staring at the sky wondering about how boring my life is when I heard a car stop. I looked down to see my mom with a huge smile on her face.

"JESS! Come down, I have great news!" Mom said. I didn't let her wait any longer and made my way down to the front of our door eager to hear the news.

"Go get ready we're going to a wedding tonight!" She said excitingly, I bet if mom wasn't wearing high heels she would have been jumping right now.

"Sure" I said hesitantly. I honestly don't think I'd be able to attend that wedding, it's just that I've missed every single wedding my whole life. Every time I am about to go to a wedding something stops me. I went into my room and put on the best dress I got for a wedding which was a blue one sleeve evening dress. My mother did my hair and them I put on some earrings then stood staring at myself in the mirror.

"I wish dresses came in pockets" I said to myself as I was putting on some flats. I came out of my room after an hour of dressing up to find my mom already dressed and waiting for me.

"Why don't you put on some heels?" Mom looked at my flats.

"I can't walk in flats and I am afraid I might trip and fall" I shrugged and mom rolled her eyes. This was the same excuse I gave her whenever she asked why wasn't I wearing any heels.

We both got in the car and were on our way to the wedding, I was honestly excited.

Mom parked the car in the parking lot and she told me to stay seated till she made sure we were in the right place.

I was looking outside my window when a blue box materialized in front of me.

My mouth hung open.

Curiosity was about to eat me alive.

I opened my car door and walked outside, I stood in front of the blue box's door and tried opening it.

It's locked.

I knocked on the door and stood still.

Why am I knocking?

There is no one there! I am just hallucinating.

Just as I was about to walk back to the car, the blue box's door opens and The Doctor was standing inside it wearing a tuxedo.

"Hello, Jessie" He said and smiled softly.

"You're invited too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love weddings!" He said as he closed the blue box's door and walked outside.

"What were you doing in the phone box?"

"Calling someone" He winked at me then stared at the building again.

"But I would have sworn it was there a few seconds ago"

"Yeah, these are smart telephone boxes. They disappear when someone is inside them" He smiled.

I got a phone call from my mother and I excused myself to answer it.

"Hello"

"Honey, come in. We're in the right place" She was a bit shaken.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I have a flu. Now come on in" She said and then hung up on me.

"Shall we go in" The Doctor held out his hand for me and I accepted it and we both walked inside the church.


	6. Chapter 5

We were in the newly wed couple's backyard partying.

Well everyone was partying except for me, I was sitting aside eating.

I have to admit that the cake is amazing!

I was watching everyone dance on the dance floor when someone specific caught me eye.

The Doctor

He was dancing in a weird way with his hands moving above his head and his legs jumping side to side. The scene was so funny for me I laughed. The Doctor, upon hearing me laugh motioned for me to join him dance. I shook my head and mouth "No, Thank you" but apparently The Doctor doesn't take no for an answer.

He walked towards me and said "Come on!"

"Thank you, but I really don't dance"

"Nonsense! We all can dance, you are just shy" He said

"Well I am shy therefore I am not dancing" I smiled at him.

He leaned towards me "Well I am not taking a no for an answer"

HA! I KNEW HE DOESN'T TAKE A NO FOR AN ANSWER!

didn't I tell you?

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

I was standing awkwardly as everyone was dancing around me, The Doctor smiled and then said "Just move freely! No one cares how you dance"

I tried to move my body to the beat but it just made things awkward for me, I was going to go back to my seat when I saw The Doctor chicken dancing.

"What are you doing?" I said and then laughed.

"Dancing" He said.

I laughed and decided to chicken dance with him. Everyone around us stared like we were freaks and laughed at us.

For the first time in my life, I really didn't care that people were laughing at me.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I AM THE WORLD'S BIGGEST IDIOT!_

_I am so sorry to whoever read this before I made the changes._

_I forgot that I named the story "Jessie and The Doctor" and called my main character Melina._

_I changed the name of the main character back to Jessie and I am so sorry if it cause confusion! _


	7. Chapter 6

I was sitting with The Doctor and we were casually chatting about things in life, he once in a while dropped facts in history that were never told but really did make sense. I told him how interesting life must have been in the past and he replied with "Humans always make things interesting".

It was past midnight and my mother was nowhere in sight, I got a text from her saying she had to go home urgently cause my grandmother was sick and that bothered me a lot.

My mom has been acting weird since we made it to the wedding and now she leaves me here all alone.

There must be something wrong.

I bid The Doctor goodnight and made my way outside, I wanted to get a ride home and I was hoping I would find a taxi.

I waited outside for awhile but then a light flashed in the sky. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

It was a freakin' spaceship

A spaceship.

I didn't know what to do other than keep my mouth hanging open.

Years of practicing what to do in case I ever encountered an alien gone.

A beam of light flashed on me and I stood frozen.

WHAT DO I DO?

SHOULD I RUN?

What if they are friendly?

WHAT IF THEY WANT TO EAT ME ALIVE?

So many question went through my head but I stood frozen.

A high pitched noise came from the spaceship and I had to cover my ears.

The voice was so annoying it was driving me insane. I feel to my knees and kept my hands pressed on my ears.

MAKE IT STOP!

I was about to scream when someone picked me up and ran.

I tried moving my hands or feet but nothing happened.

It was like I was paralyzed and now I am getting kidnapped.


	8. Chapter 7

How can I accept the fact that I will die so easily?

I have been kidnapped and paralyzed and I am not worried one bit, I must be insane.

I tried to think of things that might happen to me, stabbed with a knife and left on the road, thrown off a cliff, getting shot in the head. I needed to stir up my emotions a bit, I had to prepare myself for what was coming. No matter what I tell myself though, I know that deep down nothing like that is going to happen.

Stupid hope that I have.

I tried to turn my neck to take a look at my kidnapper, but I couldn't. He held me firmly and knew exactly where he was going. He was running but not fast enough, occusionally hiding behind cars. He continued running for awhile before he stopped.

I was dying to know where did we stop but all I could see was the dark sky.

Where was I? on the edge of a cliff?

Moments later I hear a clicking sound, like when a lock is unlocked and my kidnapper walks inside.

I am not sure how to describe it but from what I can see it had a nice ceiling.

I was seated on a chair with my head still looking at the ceiling. I felt the kidnapper approuch me, this is it. This is when I die.

I am very melodramatic.

I felt something being injected into my arm and then I jerked up from my seat and kicked the kidnapper in the shin.

Whatever he gave me unparalyzed me.

I wanted to break for it but something stopped me, it was where I was.

Wherever I was it was huge and a console room by the looks of it. The controls in the console had a glass paperweight, a locomotive style water sight glass and protector, a small bell, and a bicycle pump.

There were stairs that lead to wherever the hell they do. I looked down to see that I was standing on glass, beneath the glass was a collection of wires.

I think I am in a spaceship.

"Why the bloody hell did you have to kick me?" a familiar voice said. I turned to see it was The Doctor.

"Wha- how did- how on eath-" I was completely confused. What was happening? I think I am going to cry.

The Doctor slowly approuched me then hugged me tightly. I needed answers and I was losing it.

I am going insane.

I think I need to go into an asylum. It would be really funny when I tell them why I've lost it, "I've been attacked by aliens!"

"I know you're scared, don't worry I am here"

I looked up at The Doctor my eyes filled in tears, "Was there an alien spaceship out there?"

The Doctor looked at me sadly and nodded.

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"I had a feeling" He tried to smile.

"I was paralyzed.."

"I injected you with something to undo that" His smile was geniune this time, "Any more questions?"

"Yes, where are we?" I asked as I looked around. It was the last piece of the puzzle I needed to figure out who The Doctor was.

He let go of me and then looked down. He was probably having an arguement with himself whether to tell me or not.

"We are inside a spaceship" The Doctor said slowly, "My spaceship"

I walked around a bit and touched some of the controls then looked at him again "The same spaceship that paralyzed me or?"

"Oh God no, mine is different"

"How does it look like from the outside?" I said a bit excited

"Take a look for yourself" He opened the door.

I walked outside the spaceship carefully, I took 5 steps forward, closed my eyes, turned around and then opened them.

It was a blue box.

Not just any blue box, it was THE BLUE BOX.

The one I crashed into and gave me a nose bleed.

The one I found The Doctor inside it _calling_ someone.

I walked around the blue box. It had Police Box written on it and a sign on the front door saying "Pull to open".

It was a regular Police Box from the outside. I walked inside the Police Box again to find The Doctor leaning on the wall waiting for me.

"What do you think of it? Pretty cool, huh?" He said.

"It's a bit dirty" I am in a spaceship and all I think about is that it is dirty.

"Dirty? DIRTY?" The Doctor said "People always tell me it is bigger on the inside or it might need some cleaning, but DIRTY? Jessie I am this close to kicking you out of the TARDIS"

"Well calm down, it's pretty cool. How does it all fit?" I asked.

"Fit where?" He was confused.

"How did you fit your spaceship or TARDIS in that Police phone Box" I said as I walked up the stairs peeking inside the hallways.

"I did not fit it in a Police Box, honestly Jessie I thought you were smarter" The Doctor said and I shrugged "My spaceship used to take the shapes of common things you find in time that won't draw attention. The tardis looks like a police box because when I took a trip back to the 1990's the chameleon device that gave the tardis the ability to blend in with the surroundings of anywhere it landed broke down."

"So this is a time machine?" I asked.

"Good you're catching up fast" He said and I smiled.

"What happened to the spaceship outside? Did it hurt anyone?"

"No, its target was you. Once it hit you, it disappeared" The Doctor looked down at the console.

"Why me?"

"Probably to take you as a test subject "

There was a moment of silence between us then I sad, "Tardis can take us anywhere in time?"

"Yes it can, only under one condition" He looked at me serioudly.

"What?"

"It has to be a fun place"

We both grinned at each other.


	9. Chapter 8

I was holding on tightly to the console as the TARDIS was flying, it was making the weird wooshie voice.

I knew I wasn't insane! It was the TARDIS making that voice all along.

I saw sparks flying from the console and we flew from our places.

The Doctor got up fast and started hitting the console with a hammer, he raised his leg up trying to press the buttons with his toes. I got up from where I was standing and pressed the buttons for The Doctor.

Sparks flew again and we fell on the ground.

"Does it always do that?" I yelled.

"Yes! That's the best part of flying my TARDIS" The Doctor's eyes were shining and I felt like melting.

SNAP OUT OF IT, JESSIE.

The TARDIS stopped shaking and the sounds disappeared.

I got up on my feet again and looked around. Nothing was on fire so that's good. I walked slowly to see what The Doctor was doing and he was looking at a computer screen. He seemed to absorbed by it.

"Everything alright?" I managed to say.

His eyes moved from the screen then to me, "Yeah, we are in an exciting year"

"Which year?"

"1912" The Doctor said "April 15 1912"

I thought about the date for awhile "On Earth?", The Doctor nodded.

"Where do you think we landed?"

The Doctor looked at me for some time then hurried off to the door, he opened it and walked outisde.

How fast he can recover from this flight was remarkable; I tried to catch up on him. I walked outside and looked around for awhile, woman were dressed up in fancy puffy gowns and the men were dressed up formaly in tuxedos.

Oh no, I thought, this can't be good.

I ran to the edge and looked down from where I was standing, I managed to see the words written.

"Titanic"

We are on the Titanic, and today is the day it hits the iceberg and sinks.

I looked around for The Doctor and saw him walking among the people and then ran after him.


	10. Chapter 9

I kept on running into people while going after The Doctor. A lot of women stared at me with open mouths, I think my dress is too short for their likings. The Doctor was walking fast too, as if he knew exactly where he was going. The Doctor seemed to know exactly what to do in most situations.

I saw The Doctor going inside a room so I followed him. I stopped at the door trying to catch my breathe, I looked around and saw we were in the kitchen (The smell of the food quite hinted that a lot) There were cooks in a hurry making meals, the head chef was yelling a waiter for not serving the meal on time, two waiters walked into each other and almost dropped their meals.

The Doctor walked swiftly to the kitchen's exit door and no one bother to look at him so I followed him.

"For God's sake Doctor, will you stop for a second?" I grabbed his hand to stop him.

The Doctor turned to meet me and he looked excited, "Can you believe this? We are on the Titanic!"

"When you said it was going to be an exciting place you weren't joking" I laughed.

"Well actually I set the TARDIS to take us to Rome but it got us here for some reason" He took my hand and walked with me, I tried not to scream from happiness.

"I think the TARDIS is trying to tell us something, but I am not sure what" The Doctor peeked through a door.

We walked through the corridors hand in hand searching for some unusual signs. We looked into bedrooms (The Doctor got slapped twice for walking in on women changing), kitchens, dinning rooms, and finally we went to the lowest part of the Titanic.

As we walked through the lowest part of the Titanic, I expected to see workers throwing coal into fire, yelling at each other instuctions, or even working to make sure the Titanic was functioning well. I was surprised when I walked in though, there were no workers doing such things, instead they were lying on the ground unconscience.

The Doctor tiptoed slowly towards one of the workers then took his pulse, he moved the worker's arms, and then checked for his breathing.

"He is alive but he seems to be unable to move" The Doctor said.

"Do you think he got paralyzed like I was?"

"Probably" The Doctor got up and walked to the end of the room.

We walked from room to room to see workers lying on the ground. At that moment I felt a bit scared, who was doing all of this?

I told The Doctor it would be better to split up to buy us time. I was searching the rooms on the left and The Doctor was searching the ones on the right.

In every room it was the same scene, workers on the ground and papers lying next to them, I almost lost hope we'll ever find what is going on till I entered the last room in the hallway and it was the strangest one of them all.

I don't think back in 1912 they had large computer screens. I doubt they even had any tellies!

I walked slowly in the room, it was the only one with no unconscience workers on the ground. I walked towards the screen then looked down at the keyboard and saw it was not in English. I presssed a few buttons and kept on praying they'll show me any clue on what is going on. After pressing almost every button, a picture of a robot thing popped out.

I tried not to laugh, the yellow robot was somehow cute. It had a single eyestalk (I think it is an eyestalk) on a dome shaped head, something that looked like a sink plunger in the middle of its body, and its entire body was covered with little domes.

"Daleks want you to activate the plan now" The cute robot said.

Hmm, plan. Obviously that cute robot had something to do with whatever happened to the workers, they were probably the ones who paralyzed me! I need to get The Doctor to see this.

I walked outside the room and ran into The Doctor.

How many times did I run into people today?

"Doctor, there is something you MUST see" I took him into the room and showed him the video. His face was pale and he looked distant, like he was remebering something that happened in his past.

"You alright?" I held his hand.

He squeezed my hand and nodded.

"So who is this cute robot?" I asked and The Doctor looked surprised then laughed.

"Cute Robot? I've never heard anyone say that before!" He continued laughing "Probably cause they always get attacked by those robots. The robot's name is Dalek" He sighed, " I have a history with Daleks"

"What happened?" I asked.

"It is a really long story and we really need to try to stop whatever that Dalek has planned"

I nodded and we both ran out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

We walked up to the deck trying not to grab attention, but it didn't work. The Doctor didn't seem to mind people staring at him, I guess he is used to it now. I tried to act like I belonged to the 1900's high social class. I accepted the drinks and sandwiches that were given to me by the servers.

I put my hands on the railing and admired the ocean. I felt cold breeze touch my face, I inhaled some air and my whole body relaxed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor stood next to me.

"Too bad it is not for long" I sighed sadly, "Do you mind telling me about yourself ?"

The Doctor stared at me then raised one eyebrow "Me? Why do you want to know about me?"

"Well since I kind of ran away from home with you" I said while fiddling my fingers, "It would help if you told me about yourself more to get to know you better"

The Doctor stood silent for awhile staring at the ocean, he sighed and then said "I come from planet Gallifrey, it is the planet of the Time Lords. We were powerful back in the days." He stopped not knowing how to continue.

"You're an alien?" I was surprised, I thought he was a human from the future. He did dress weirdly, and did say the TARDIS was his spaceship.

Jessie Barton, you're an idiot. It made sense that he was an alien.

"You look human"

"You look Time Lord" He winked.

"Well if we do get to the bottom of this, can we go to Gallifrey? I'd like to see your home planet" I smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"Gallifrey is gone" He said.

"Gone? gone where?"

"There was a Time War, my people fought the Daleks bravely but sadly they all died. I am the last of the Time Lords"

Well that explains his history with the Daleks and how sad he looks sometimes. He is all alone.

"I fought in the war, you know. I -" He was angry now, "I fought in the war and I killed them all"

The Doctor stopped to look at my reaction, I was stunned. The Doctor looked harmless.

He shook his head as if he expected it.

"How?" I managed to say.

"They were causing a lot of havoc, both the Daleks and the Time Lords, so I time locked them. Wiping them out of time and killing them, unfortunately a few Daleks escaped"

I nodded absorbing it all, "You did what was right"

The Doctor stared at me studying me for awhile, "Let's go and find out who was the man the Daleks contacted"

"He must be the one staying in that room"

"I'll ask the Captain about him" The Doctor said and hurried off.

WHY CAN'T HE WALK SLOWLY!

I tried to catch up to him but a group of giggling girls stood in front of the door he went through.

I was about to ask them to move aside when one of them walked up to me.

"Who let this beggar on the Titanic?" She said and her friends giggled.

Beggar?

"Why don't you go to the lower deck and join people like you" The girl added and my hands turned into fists.

"I still can't believe you did that" The Doctor walked downstairs while holding my hand.

"She saw it coming"

"I don't think she expected to be dangled from the ship" He chuckled.

"She was a meanie" I pouted and The Doctor smiled.

We walked down the same hallway we were in when we found the computer screen. The captain wasn't helpful, he didn't even know about the extra room at the end of the hallway. He said there were 7 rooms there and not 8.

We stood in front of the door room and The Doctor moved silently towards the white door pressing his ear against it.

I stood aside feeling useless, should I listen in to see what is going on too?

There must be someone inside since The Doctor is still listening in.

The Doctor walked away from the door and grabbed my hand then started running.

"What's going on? What did you hear?" I yelled

"We need to get out of here as fast as we can!" He kept on running, "We need to find the bomb that was planted in the engine room!"

"Why would they plant a bomb? Don't they know the Titanic is going to sink anyways?!" I asked.

"Daleks obviously did not want the person who survived the Titanic's sinking to survive, so they planted a bomb" He let go o my hand and continued running in the weird way he always runs.

I am not going to lose him this time!

NOPE

NOPE

I am right after him!


	12. Chapter 11

How does The Doctor run that fast? I was behind him and then I lost him!

I believe Time Lords have it in them, it must be a secret. The secret of the Time Lords is speed, that's how they come out alive every time.

Yepp, figured it out. I should publish a book about it. The book will be a TARDIS blue cover too!

The things I think of when I am in danger.

FOCUS, JESSIE!

CUTE KILLER ROBOTS GOING TO BOMB THE TITANIC!

I stopped to catch my breathe and walked up the deck again and stood next to the railing. I won't get anywhere without any clues to where the bomb was planted. The bomb is obviously an alien one so it must look weird, something that grabs a person's attention. Something that doesn't belong to the 1900's...

I think if I eavesdropped on some conversations it might help...

Though I don't think any of these high class people have been in any hidden parts of the titanic.

Think, Jessie. THINK!

If I were a robot wanting to bomb the Titanic I'd plant my bomb somewhere no one would find it or suspect it...

something that looks normal yet out of place...

I was thinking hard of were to find the bomb when I exploded in laughter. I am on the Titanic.

THE TITANIC

No one gets the chance to see the Titanic back in my hometown.

I didn't even imagine I'd be here, time travel seemed impossible to me even though I wanted it so bad.

I AM IN THE TITANIC! YOU ONLY GET TO SEE THE TITANIC ON T.V BACK AT HOME!

Suddenly I realized what we have overlooked. The screen in the lower sections of the Titanic. It is out of place and no one bothered to report it. No one goes to the lower parts other than the workers and few others, and they were all unconscious.

Not wasting time, I ran downstairs to the room again. I memorized the steps and turns I have to take. When you are with The Doctor you get to memorize your way in and out of places.

I came into the room to find The Doctor already inside pointing his screwdriver at the screen.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled.

"Jessie, good you're here" He said as he walked around the screen still pointing the screwdriver.

"What are you doing?"

"I am using my sonic screwdriver to see if it can detect any signal from the screen and then I will send signals from my screwdriver to know exactly where the Daleks are"

"There is no need! The screen is the bomb!" I said excitedly. I SOLVED THE MYSTERY! Somebody give me a Scooby snack.

The Doctor chuckled then walked towards me and patted my head, "Jessie, I checked the screen using the sonic screw driver. It's not a bomb, just a normal screen"

My mouth turned into an O and I was a big disappointed. I thought I deserved some scooby snacks.


	13. Chapter 12

We were back in the TARDIS and The Doctor was running some stuff on it. It was making sounds and he was jumping left and right. He was kicking some things on the console and laughing at the same time.

I think he might have lost it.

The Doctor stopped going insane over his machine (I swear he calls it sexy sometimes) and grabbed the computer screen above his head and got it closer to him. His eyes widened.

He stared at the screen closely and then back at me. I was curious about the result he found.

"Jessie..."

"Yeah? What's the result?"

"We need to leave now"

"Why?

"Well the Titanic should sink in a couple of seconds" The Doctor said while he was still staring at the screen.

"Yeah you're right" I left the TARDIS in a hurry and scanned the crowd around me. They were all laughing and enjoying their last meal on the Titanic.

Last meal in their lives.

I couldn't bear the thought we could save them all. The TARDIS could fit everyone on the Titanic and we could move to safety. No one has to die today.

The Doctor stood next to me probably thinking the same thing. He had the same look he always had when he was remembering his old days. You look into his eyes and you know he has been through a lot, days of misery and pain. He hides it all inside of him, never wanting to share it.

"How will we convince them to join us?" I dared to ask. I can't leave them all to die, I just can't.

"Sorry?" The Doctor looked confused at me.

"The people on the Titanic, they'll all die once we hit the iceberg" I explained without glancing at The Doctor.

"Jessie..." He was lost in words "We can't...we can't save them"

I was a bit surprised from what he said. He can save them! He is the only one who can save them! Why doesn't he want to?

"What?" I stood facing him now, glaring at him. I probably looked scary since The Doctor backed up a bit.

"Jessie, you need to understand. The Titanic sinking is a fixed point in time. I can't stop it, no one can. If I even tried to stop it or change it all time will crash together. The world will be in chaos" He tried to reason with me but I was stubborn, no matter how convincing his talk was I was not going to let anyone die.

"What about the bomb?" I asked in a high voice. A little bit higher than I wanted it to be since I grabbed the attention of a few people nearby. They stopped talking and laughing and tried to listen into our conversation.

"I don't think it's the right time to talk about it"

"When is it the right time? When they all die, not from the iceberg but from a bomb planted by your archenemies, the Daleks!" I was losing control of my temper. I hate it when I lose my cool.

The Doctor walked towards me and put his hand on my face then brushed some hair off my face, he leaned his forehead into mine and stared into my eyes. I couldn't move from anger [and the fact that he touched me. EEEP]

"Jessie, get in the TARDIS now"

"but-"

"Get" He said it softly but not moving his eyes from mine. Something about the way he said made my heart melt and forgot about the people on the TARDIS.

I nodded and went inside still in shock and butterflies in my stomach were probably having a wrestling match.

How does he do that?


	14. Chapter 13

I walked inside the TARDIS and I noticed the screen The Doctor was staring at still had the windows open. I walked up to it and decided to take a look myself. The Doctor was still outside checking some things before we left.

I rotated the screen and took a glance at it. It had a list of chemicals and reactions, it didn't make sense to me at first. I scrolled up the list and saw something that almost made me drop on the ground. What I was looking at was a list of chemicals inside MY body.

Holy Sh-t.

What the fudge?!

I cursed for a bit and then stopped cause my mother always told me it was not nice of a lady to curse like that, but in such a situation I didn't know what else to do.

I am the bomb.

They used the laser thing that paralyzed me to inject it in me.

Daleks wanted to get rid of The Doctor so they injected that thing in me. They messed with the TARDIS's system to get us on the Titanic and confuse us.

I was the bomb the whole time.

I was this close to breaking into tears but I had to be brave.

I couldn't let The Doctor die.

The Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs to the console and stopped to look at me.

"Ohh, you saw the...thing" He finally said and I nodded. I didn't know what to do, should I be angry at him for not telling me and leaving all these people to die? or thankful that even when he found I am the bomb he didn't leave aboard the Titanic.

"You can send me somewhere far you know" I was fighting off my tears from falling, my voice was cracking "Somewhere far from people and leave me there. I wouldn't harm anyone"

"Oh no, Jessie. I am not leaving you" The Doctor run towards me and hugged me tightly, "I won't leave you, I promise"

I sniffed and hugged him back, I felt like I was four years old in my mother's arm crying when dad died.

"What should I do then? I am a bomb and ready to explode any second"

The Doctor rubbed my back in circles and said softly, "I am trying to find something" He moved away from me and put his hands on my shoulders, "For now we should take you back home"


	15. Chapter 14

Blackness.

Darkness.

Buzzing noise.

Where the hell am I?

I felt so lost, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't able to move and I couldn't see. I was this close to breaking down and crying when a bright light appeared in front of me.

"_Jessie"_ I tried to turn around to see who was calling me.

_"It's alright Jess, just relax. You'll make it through"_ The voice said again.

Relax?

how can I relax?

I was panicking!

"_This is all in your head" _The voice said again and I felt like continuing his sentence by quoting Dumbledore but I didn't think it was the right time.

I tried to relax even though it was very hard. I tried to breathe and counted my breathing.

It was just a matter of seconds before I woke up staring at my pink ceiling.

"What was I thinking when I decided to paint my room pink?" I said trying to sit up.

"JESS! You are awake! Oh thank God!" My mother said and hugged me, I hugged her back and made sure to take in her scent.

_Lavender, _she always smelled like that.

_"What happened?"_ I asked

"You were unconscious when that...man came in the house carrying you...he said you have fallen and bumped you head" My mom said cautiously.

_"Where is he?"_ I asked, "Where is that man?"

"Honey, I honestly think you need to forget him" Mom put her arm on my shoulder, "He got you here and told me to tell you what a wonderful person you are but he has to leave now. Leave the country"

_"WHAT?"_ I shouted. No, no he can't leave. I thought...

_I didn't know what I thought._

_I think_ I hoped that we'd get to travel together more, see the world. Even if he had to leave me one day, we'd have a proper goodbye. This was all heart breaking.

_"Oh sweetie"_ My mother said as she was drying my tears with a tissue and hugged me "You liked him didn't you?"

_"I did"_ I said softly, "He was an unforgettable man"

"I know" My mom whispered.

* * *

_I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!_

_I had a wicked summer and school was basically killing me. _

_I hope you guys will forgive me _


	16. It was never easy Final Chapter

The TARDIS was alive.

She was glowing as it stood above Jess's body. Healing her.

The process was fast, and Jess was alright again even though I wasn't.

It was because of me Jess could have died today and I couldn't afford that to happen again.

Next time I wouldn't let anything harm her.

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS at the front yard of her house. He was carrying Jess in his arms when he stopped and looked up to see a woman standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

Never in all his life he would have thought he'd see her again. She looked older now, the first time The Doctor met Jess he thought she was Melina. He was right to be confused too, they looked like each other a lot.

Now Melina, his old companion, was standing in front of him and he was in a daze.

"Good to see you again" She said.

"Never did I think I'd see you again" The Doctor said.

"Thought so, you did leave me behind" She said firmly looking at her daughter, "What did you do to her?" Melina's eyes were wide and she ran to her daughter.

"She is fine, the TARDIS fixed her. She just needs some sleep before she can travel with me again"

"Travel with you?" Melina said and stepped back, "That's not going to happen. I will not allow her, she is still young with a bright future ahead of her. You will not hurt my daughter"

"I wouldn't do that"

"You will leave her in the end"

The Doctor stared at Melina for awhile speechless, "I left you for your own good. Humans age, Timelords don't. It's a curse I am stuck with..."

"So you are alright to watch my daughter fall in love with you and you know one day you'll break her heart and leave her behind without even looking back?!" Melina's voice was steady and low.

"It breaks my heart to do so"

"Then it's better off without it"

"I think it's for the best"

"Good bye, Doctor"

"Good bye" The Doctor gave Jess to Melina to carry and kissed Melina on the head before he turned around and walked back to the TARDIS. He stopped at the TARDIS's door and looked back at Jess for the last time.

"It was a pleasure traveling with you" He said and closed the TARDIS door behind him.


End file.
